lockekeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Locke Family History
The following table is a history of the Locke family tree. The dashed lines indicate siblings where the parents are not listed. Overview First Generation Though Joshua, Miranda, and Benjamin were not the first generation of Lockes, they were the first known to have contact with the Omega Door, and Benjamin was the first person to create the keys. Their parents were executed by the English on January 13, 1775 . Shortly before this, Joshua was killed by Harm Timmerman, who had become possessed following an encounter with the Omega Door. Benjamin created the Omega Key to seal the door, using the corpses of the demons that came through previously. By six weeks later, he had created and used the Echo Key, and was able to speak with Joshua again. Miranda became obsessed with getting revenge against the English for the deaths of their parents and Joshua. Using the newly created Head Key, she quickly learned how to fight and kill, carrying "an arsenal" with her at all times. She later used the Gender Key to become a man, presumably to enlist to fight against the English. She becomes injured, but is saved by Benjamin and the Shadow Key. She is saved from death by use of the Mending Key and Cabinet. Benjamin Locke supposedly died in 1799. Second Generation Little has been revealed about October Locke, other than stories Ian Locke would later hear that she "lived with the bears". Third Generation These men may have been direct descendants of October Locke, as no other members of the second generation were mentioned. Harland Locke became involved with Delacorte, a black slave. She was eventually sold by a man named Hammersmith. Ulysses Locke and Clint Locke use the Animal Key and Music Box Key to track him down and learn Delacorte's location. Harland eventually uses the Skin Key on himself, avoiding taboos of having an interracial relationship in the 1850s. He lived the rest of his life as a black man. Fourth Generation Clint Locke had at least one son, Chamberlin Locke. Clint died sometime before Chamberlin had his second son. Chamberlin's second son, Ian, was diagnosed with a brain tumor in 1912 at approximately age six. Realizing that the Mending Cabinet would not cure Ian of his tumor, Chamberlin had Harland craft a new key, the Key to the Moon, which would open a door "between this life and the next". In this realm, Chamberlin was reunited with his father, Clint, and Ian was introduced to many of his ancestors, including Benjamin and Miranda. Leaving Ian and Harland in that realm to be at peace, Chamberlin returned home alone. Fifth Generation Mary and Jean Locke lived in Keyhouse in the 1930's, when Jean was twenty-two years old. They lived with Art, presumably one of the girls' husbands, and their children, Owen and another boy. Keyhouse was one day invaded by three robbers, who attempted to take the family hostage. Using the Gender Key, Ghost Key, and the Grindhouse Key, the family defeated the invaders. Sixth Generation Jean Locke presumably had a daughter who eventually became the mother of Rendell Locke. She died in 1987, when Rendell was 17 , and appeared as an echo in the Wellhouse in 1988. She eventually disappeared after being pushed through the door by Ellie Whedon. Seventh Generation Rendell Locke attended Lovecraft Academy until 1988, with Erin Voss, Kim Topher, Mark Cho, Ellie Whedon, and Lucas Caravaggio. Their senior year, the group used the keys to create special effects in the school production of The Tempest. Realizing they did not have long until they lose the ability to use the keys, they decided to open the Black Door to get some Whispering Iron. Luke was possessed by the demon known as Dodge, and was seemingly killed by Rendell. He moved away from Lovecraft, and eventually meets and marries Nina. They have a family in San Francisco. During a stay at their summer home in Mendocino Valley, Rendell was murdered by Sam Lesser. Duncan Locke eventually moved to Provincetown, Massachusetts, and lived with his boyfriend, Brian Rogan. He remained in contact with Rendell's family. Eighth Generation Notes Category:Locke Family